yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Timaeus
This article is about the character, for the card, see: The Eye of Timaeus. | english = }} Timaeus was a legendary knight from the Duel Monsters Spirit World, who aided Ironheart in the Battle of Atlantis. Design Timeaus, like the other legendary knights, is named after one of Plato's dialogues, which are the source of many of the rumors pertaining to Atlantis. In his human form, Timaeus dons green armor, and is characteristically missing one eye from a past encounter with Dartz. Like the other knights, he bears a similar facial expression to his chosen duelist, Yami Yugi.Timaeus's humanoid color scheme continues into his dragon form, where he is also mostly blue. Timaeus has a Duel Monsters card form. The card, "The Eye of Timaeus", along with its counterparts "The Fang of Critias" and "The Claw of Hermos" are unlike other cards. They have their own set of rules and are color coded blue. The dragons are Spell Cards that can can combine with other cards. Timaeus can combine with monsters to form new monsters. It has been shown to combine with two such monsters, "Dark Magician Girl" and "Dark Magician", forming "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" and "Amulet Dragon" respectively (Yami attempted to combine Timaeus with "Poison Butterfly", but it didn't work as Yami had lost Timaeus' trust at this point). Biography Ancient Atlantis Timeaus and the other legendary knights, Critias and Hermos reside in the Spirit World, until Atlantis is corrupted by the Orichalcos. Ironheart Summons them to the human world to help him thwart Dartz's efforts to wipe out the population of Atlantis in the misled hopes of starting the kingdom anew. However Dartz is able to weaken the knights by trapping them in the forms of dragons. The Legendary Dragons, fight alongside rebels fzrom Atlantis and mother Duel Spirits against Dartz, Orichalcos Soldiers and The Great Leviathan. Timaeus successfully defeats a number of Orichalcos Soldiers. Dartz however teases his power, striking him with lightning and taking out his eye by means of the Sword of the Kings. The battle concludes with neither side victorious, and Atlantis sinking to the bottom of the sea. The Dragons are sealed in crystal prisons, to be freed if need should ever arise Present time Yugi Muto and his other-self Yami Yugi were chosen as a Legendary Duelist to wield Timaeus. In a dream, the Yugis are taken to the Duel Monsters Spirit World, where they are taken to Timaeus, trapped in his prison. By removing a sword they set Timaeus free and get the card "The Eye of Timaeus", so that they may Summon "Timaeus" while playing Duel Monsters. As a card, Timaeus had the ability to combine itself with Yugi's other monsters. He aided Yugi in his Duel against Rafael, but disappeared after Yami Yugi played "The Seal of Orichalcos". After Yugi lost his soul, Yami Yugi tried to Summon "Timaeus" against Weevil Underwood, Yami was deamed unworthy after his actions in the last Duel. Yami Yugi came into contact with the spirits of Ironheart and Chris. They helped Yami rebuild his self-esteem and ultimatly make him able to Summon Timaeus again. Yami did such as he fougth off more of Dartz's minions. When Yugi faced Dartz, he used "Legend of Heart" to change the dragons back to their true forms. Together with Critias and Hermos, Yugi was able to defeat Dartz's "Divine Serpent" and win the Duel. However The Great Leviathan, was Summoned again. Timeaus took part in the battle against it, this time his side emerged victorious. He, Critias, Hermos and Dark Magician Girl appeared on the beach to thank Yugi before returning to the spirit world. Combinations DarkMagicianGirltheDragonKnight-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight ("The Eye of Timaeus" + "Dark Magician Girl") AmuletDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Amulet Dragon ("The Eye of Timaeus" + "Dark Magician") KnightofDestiny-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Knight of Destiny ("Legendary Knight Critias" + "Legendary Knight Hermos" + "Legendary Knight Timaeus") Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters